Plastic Promises AKA Prussia's Epic Rescue
by The-Epic-Crumpet
Summary: Gilbert has always loved Liz, he just never told her. But Then, Liz's dad arranges a marriage and ships her off across the Country. With the help of his friends, and strangers, Gilbert sets off on a Cross Country Adventure to crash the wedding. AU
1. Plastic Ruby

Elizabeth sat quietly on her porch, it was 4:30 afterall, were was he? She checked her sword and her helmet; everything was prepared, ready, and covered in a fresh layer of duct tape. Everyday at 4:30 Eliza would sit on those front steps and wait for battle. Her head jolted up when she heard that tell-tale bike bell ring at the end of the street. Sure enough, there was Gilbert, his long black cape flying behind him and that usual cocky grin. Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the edge of the grass, drawing her weapon.

"Freeze Fiend! You'll never get the princess!" She cried out, it was the same story each time. There was a "life sized" rag doll the Eliza's Aunt had given her for Christmas (unknowing that Eliza despised dolls) and they had put her up in their tree house to pose as a damsel in distress. Elizabeth was the Princess's protector, and Gilbert was the Evil knight who had come to kidnap her.

"Ha! Ya wanna bet?" He called as he jumped off his bike and lunged towards her. Wooden swords smacked together as they laughed and giggled until they both toppled to the ground out of breath. The pair had been best friends ever since Gilbert and his family moved into the neighborhood two years ago. Now they were in the third grade, and still remained in the same class. Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig was two years younger than them, but would occasionally come and join them in their games. Sometimes they would even make him the princess.

Their town was a quaint, quiet town full of small houses with a bustling downtown area filled with small shops and cafés. Elizabeth's house was small with two stories, and was painted white with a faded green porch and matching shudders on the windows. Her Mother stayed home the majority of the time and sold make-up door to door during the summer. Her Father was an up and coming employee at a big company.

Gilbert's House was a few blocks away; it was one story and was painted blue with a big red front door. It had a huge tree in the front yard with the perfect staggering of branches to allow excellent roof access on clear summer nights. The two boys lived with their single mother and their grand-mother. Their Mother was a nurse, working night shifts at the hospital while her elderly mother stayed home to look after the boys. Their father had walked away a few months after Ludwig was born. It was a sad state of affairs, but things seemed to work out all-right.

But right now all that mattered in the world was the fight, but as they lay on the cool grass they called a truce and removed their armor. As they stood up Gilbert shoved her back down again and raced for the door.

"Last one in is officially not-awesome!" he called as her sprinted. With a small cry in anger Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and wrestled her way past him through the doorway. Once in, they continued to playfully beat each other as the sat on the couch, drank Capri-suns, and watched sponge bob until it was time for Gilbert to go home.

* * *

As the school bell rang Gilbert leapt out of his seat like a loaded spring, threw on his backpack and dragged Lizzie out of the Door.

"Gil! Stop it!" she cried out as she stomped on his foot to make him let go, the albino boy yelped in pain, releasing the brunette's hand to grab hold of his foot as he hopped up and down on the other. Without a single glance at the jumping boy Elizabeth quickly finished shoving the rest of her papers into her lime green back-pack. When she turned back Gilbert was staring at her and pouting.

"NOT cool Liz!" He said as he gestured to his foot, she ignored his complaints and began walking to the cross walk where a orange haired woman stood with an equally orange vest strapped to her torso, a stop sign in her left hand, and a shining whistle in her mouth. Gilbert stumbled after the girl and adjusted his power-ranger's back-pack on his shoulders.

"Hey! Hey Liz! Did you bring some quarters?" He question, eyes wide with anticipation. A Small smile escaped Elizabeth's lips and she continued to look ahead.

"Oh. You mean these quarters?" She said slyly as she pulled out a zip lock bag filled with the shiny circles. Gilbert let out a not-so-manly squeal as he had hopped up and down in place with excitement.

"Oh my god Liz this is gonna be so fun!" he exclaimed as he dug out his own bag and stared down at it like he had just found the map to El Dorado. Elizabeth grinned in return as the Fire-Haired woman finally blew on her whistle, motioning for the crowd of children to cross.

"I know!" she exclaimed "I've never been to the arcade by myself." She said excitedly and she moved to roll up the sleeves of her purple hoody, it was strangely warm today. Gilbert let out a loud "Kesesese~" as he dug through the pockets of his grass-stained jeans. Finding what he was looking for he whipped out a bright pink package.

"Gum?" he asked, already gnawing on a piece he had snuck during class. Liz nodded and popped a piece in her mouth, almost immediately blowing a remarkable bubble and allowing it to pop, pulling it back in. Gilbert glared at her and stuck another piece in his mouth.

"I bet I can blow a bigger one." He said matter of factly as he began chewing even harder to get the gum to the optimum consistency for bubble blowing. Eliza laughed.

"Oh really? I doubt it. I am, after all, the bubble blowing champion." She hummed with a sarcastic tone of posh-ness. The silver haired boy fumed with the need for competition.

"You're on!" he said, furiously chewing as he walked, finally blowing a bubble and popping it, he grinned triumphantly. Elizabeth scoffed and began laughing.

"Oh Pleeease, you call that a bubble?" she asked as she laughed, Gilbert was not amused and glared at her. She smiled. "Let me show you how it's done kiddo." She said confidently as she effortlessly blew a bubble almost the size of her head, gracefully popping it and pulling it back in. Gilbert grimaced and shoved another piece in.

"Hmph! That's nothing'" He called, voice muffled by the enormous wad in his mouth. He inhaled a deep breath and bean to blow. The bubble kept getting bigger and bigger, and when it was almost the size of Lizzy's previous one, it's exploded with a large pop. Sending large chunks of sticky pink all over the boys face. Elizabeth began to laugh so hard she had to stop walking and hunch over, holding her stomach. Gilbert was also unable to hold a straight face as a piece of gum he tried to pull away went flying, making a sound similar to that of a catapult. As the two laughed and walked Liz attempted to get all the little bits out of his hair as he tried to pull it off his face.

* * *

The small brass bell jingled as the pair pushed open the large glass door; they were greeted by the loud plinky music of gaming machines and the pungent smell of sweat and shame. Gilbert grinned and turned to Elizabeth.

"Lets get our game on!" he exclaimed as he gripped her around the wrist and pulled her inside, they dodged and weaved through the rows and rows of brightly colored machines until they came to a halt and looked up in wonder.

"I-it's here." Liz whispered in awe, Gilbert stared silently for a few moments before responding.

"It's like the holy grail of arcade games..." he said in a hushed tone as he hesitantly sat down on the swivel stool in front of it and looked up again. "Dragon's Quest 3" it read in glittering gold letters. Liz also pulled a stool over and looked to Gilbert. He nodded firmly as he dropped two quarters into her hand and turned back to the screen. They inserted their quarters, pressed start, chose their characters, and began to play.

For almost an hour they played, jostling the joy sticks and yelling to each other game-plans and combo moves. They collected gold and killed monsters until the reached the final Boss: the Legendary Golden Dragon.

"You ready for this Gil?" Elizabeth asked with a cocky tone, both where competing to see who could strike the finishing blow. The albino boy stuck out his tongue and he hissed "as if!"

And with that they began to fight the beast, inserting coins for extra lives. They would cry out and swear, cheer and laugh. Then it was down to 10 hp and they both lunged their avatars towards the great golden creature, both pressed the red button, and the dragon fell. Both the children cried out in joy, fist-pumping with happiness, until they paused and looked at each other.

"What are you so happy about?" Gilbert asked.

"Uh, duh! Cause I totally just kicked your ass!" Elizabeth called out happily, Gilbert grimaced.

"No you didn't! I totally killed that thing with my skills of awesomeness!" he insisted, accentuating his point with hand movements. Liz just grinned

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said simply as just jumped off the stool and hummed a song of victory. Gilbert frowned as he followed after her, continuing to insist that he had been the winner, until they were again distracted.

In front of them stood a huge crane machine with flashing multi-colored lights.

"We _have_ to play this!" Elizabeth exclaimed and she ran up to it and inserted a quarter. The jingly music began as she maneuvered the crane and pressed the big red button when she was pleased with its position. But alas she missed. Gilbert perked up; this was his chance to prove his ultimate awesomeness. He coolly sauntered up to the machine and gently moved Eliza out of the way and inserted a quarter.

"You're not gonna win, it's rigged." Elizabeth scoffed as she watched him skillfully move the crane about, placing it over a pile of objects, she scoffed again. He grinned cockily and turned to his friend.

"Watch and learn." He said, pulling her to the glass to watch his victory. And sure enough, when the crane emerged it had a small metallic box in its grips as it dropped it down to the prize slot. Gilbert cheered happily and he danced around Eliza, declaring his awesomeness as the reached into the slot and pulled out the box.

"What do you thinks inside?" she asked.

"Probably something amazing! Like a lizard!" He said happily and he removed the lid, his smile fading. Inside was a small ring with a plastic red jewel on it. He looked down at the box, an un-amused expression on his face, what the hell was he gonna do with this thing?

"Well? What is it?" Liz pushed, Gilbert looked at her, then back to the box, then back up. Then the perfect disposal plan popped into his head as he lunged forward and gripped Elizabeth's hand. She cried out in surprise and he drug her hand to him and shoved the plastic ring onto her left middle finger. Once she managed to yank herself free, she looked down at her hand with confusion.

"What's this?" she asked pointing down at the piece of jewelry.

"That? It's a ring. Duh." He said with a laugh. "It's to make sure that, um… that you… Don't cry over the fact of how awesomely I beat you at that game!" he explained shakily, laughing a nervous laugh.

"hmph! I don't care! It's a stupid game anyways! But hey, even though I lost, I got the prize!" she exclaimed as she stuck out her tongue and walked away triumphantly. Gilbert frowned.

"You only got the prize because of how awesomely charitable I am!" He called after her, as he ran to catch up with her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She placated with large hand movements. He frowned again. "C'mon Gilbert, we gotta get home, my mom is ordering pizza~!" Elizabeth cried out happily as she pushed through the door. She was followed by and equally as giddy Prussia who exclaimed. "Pizza? AWESOME!"

And with that final call of joy, the two children giggled and joked as they walked back to Elizabeth's house. However, they remained unaware of the fact that the courses of their lives and changed forever.


	2. Homework

gah! im so sorry! it took so long for me to updat! T_T but don't you worry my lovelys! i have many ideas for this story, just no time to write T_T well anywho enjoy!

oh! one more thing! the next couple chapters are just going to be fluff, the real story will probably begin around chapters 4 or 5, but anyhow, enjoy the fluff up until that point :D

* * *

"Yo! Lizzy!" a voice called from the other end of the hallway. Elizabeth swung her head around, eager to see who was calling her name. Her smile faded into a scowl as she saw that infamous albino running her way. With a sigh she turned back to her that she had been talking with.

"See you later Mei Mei, I gotta go." She said in an annoyed tone, Mei giggled a goodbye as Gilbert ran over, swarming the two girls, followed by his two "loyal" companions, Francis and Antonio. Around the school they were known as "the Bad Friends Trio", due to their lude and perverted acts around the school campus, which included everything from flipping up girls' skirts during lunch, to hidden cameras in the locker room. Every act you can think of, they had at least plotted it.

"Bounjour Mei." Francis cooed as her blew a small kiss to the Asian girl. Mei looked to Elizabeth for protection; she knew how to deal with the trio.

"Back off Francis." Liz said in bored tone as she slung her back-pack over her shoulder and simultaneously laid a punch to the French-man's arm. He let out a quiet "ow" as he rubbed his arm, Antonio let out a chuckle. Mei then bided a small farewell to Elizabeth and scampered away down the hall. Then, Elizabeth turned to the "trio of idiots" and scowled up at them.

"We leaving?" she asked in her usual moody tone to the Albino boy. He grinned and nodded. The brunette hummed in response as she held onto the straps of her backpack and headed towards the double glass doors to the parking lot.

"I'll call you guys later ok." Gilbert called back to his friends as he followed Lizzy. Francis turned to Antonio and let out a quiet chuckle as he led them away towards the other doors.

* * *

"_Must_ Francis insist on cornering poor Mei every day?" Elizabeth questioned in an irritated voice. Gilbert laughed.

"He corners everybody, it's nothing personal." Gilbert insisted as he stuck the key into the door of his rusted blue Hatchback.

"Still…" Elizabeth whispered, then she let out a quiet "oh!" as the turned back to the albino.

"Where are Ludwig and Feli? Are we leaving without them?" she asked, more concerned than usual, as she looked around the parking lot for any sign of her dear little Feli.

"It's Friday, They walk down to the gas station with that Japanese kid and hang out at one of their houses." He said as he climbed in and started the engine, Lizzy climbing in a moment after.

"Looks like you just get to hang out with the awesome me this after-noon!" Gilbert exclaimed with a cocky wink. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she whispered "super-duper" in a hushed tone. Gilbert looked hurt.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. " He insisted as he nudged her shoulder with his elbow. He cranked up the radio as it spewed out excessively loud metal music. And with that the pair set off towards their neighborhood. -

* * *

Lizzy let out a small noise of confusion as she stared down at her work packet and gnawed on the end of her purple mechanical pencil. Gilbert looked up from his "history book" (he had hidden a comic book inside) and looked at her.

"Ya need any help?" He asked slowly as he set down the text book and crawled over to where she sat on his black and white checkered bean-bag chair. With a sigh she threw back her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat back up, blowing out a large mouthful of air.

"I don't understand!" she exclaimed, lifting the packet closer to her face, as if the graphs would make sense if you just got close enough. Gilbert joined her in staring deeply at the paper, it was covered in monochromatic graphs, statistics, and ratios.

"Nope. Too hard." He said simply as he plucked it out from between her fingers and chucked it across the room. Elizabeth gasped and looked at him in disbelief. Gilbert attempted to keep a straight face, but was unable to hold back the smirk and matching laugh that followed the smacking sound of the papers hitting the adjacent wall. His laughter was interrupted by Lizzy's hand smacking across the back of his head.

"What the hell was that?" she cried out. Gilbert looked back up at her and grinned as he rubbed the back of his now throbbing skull.

"Homework is BORING!" he pouted, flinging himself onto the abandoned bean-bag chair. "Let's do something else!" he insisted.

"I only agreed to come over if we were going to do homework!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We don't have time to mess around gilbert; Senior Project is in two days! And-" she ranted, but was cut off by a certain albino.

"BLEH! Senior project is SOOOO un-awesome!" he said while sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Let's watch a movie or something." He finished in a bored tone. Lizzy's fury turned into apathy as she walked towards the door of his room.

"Well, if you're not going to study with me, then I'll just go study by myself." She said simply as she turned the doorknob.

"LIZZYYYY!" he called out, forcing Elizabeth to turn around. She was met by a pair of pleading red eyes.

"You're not cute at all you know." She said in a dull tone as he continued to puff out his cheeks. "I'm serious! You look like a demented chipmunk!" she laughed. Gilbert just puffed them out even further and continued to stare at her.

"Seriously gilbert, I need to study!" she said finally as she turned back around and picked up her bag that sat outside the door.

"Well if I can't make you stay, how about…Gilbird!" He called out. Elizabeth froze and slowly turned around, her heart almost melting when she saw the little yellow fluff-ball who was sitting in gilbert's hands.

"Awwwwww~" she cooed as she ran back into the room, scooping up the little chick in her own hands and smothering him with kisses.

"OH! You are just so frickin' cute!" she cried out as she nuzzled the little bird. Gilbird let out a desperate peep; only earning more kisses and squeals from the brunette. Gilbert released a victorious chuckle as he leaned back against his bed.

"So…does that mean we can take a break?" he asked hopefully. Elizabeth didn't even pause the smothering as she answered.

"Oh, fine! I'll stay! But only for a little while!" she insisted in a baby voice as she played with the small bird, Gilbert fist pumped in celebration of his victory. The he heard a knock on the frame of his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" he called out, quietly Ludwig pushed open the door, and Elizabeth paused.

"Hi Ludwig." She greeted, allowing the ball of fluff to flutter out of her hands and back onto his perch.

"Good evening ELizab-"Ludwig began, but was quickly cut off by another higher-pitched voice.

"Ve~ is big sister Lizzy here?" Feliciano cried out excitedly as he pushed open the door. "Big sister Lizzy!" He cried happily, jumping onto Elizabeth's lap. She was also overjoyed, squeezing his head against her chest as she hugged him. Feliciano just kept "Ve-ing" and clinging onto his "big sister".

"Ve Ve~ Lizzy! Guess what!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms about wildly. She responded with a hum, as if you say "what".

"Ludwig, Kiku, and I are making dinner! Do you want to help?" Feliciano questioned as he helped her stand up. Gilbert stifled a laugh, he thought I was hilarious how tough Elizabeth was with everyone, but the second Feli came into the room, she melted like a cheap marshmallow.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, and then she was drug down the stair by her little Feli, leaving the two brothers alone. Gilbert finally let out his laughter, knowing he was now safe to do so.

"That's…what I came to tell you.' He said quietly, sighing in disapproval o Feli's behavior. Gilbert stood up and headed to the door, placing a hand on his taller younger brother's shoulder.

"Lighten up west." He said with a grin as he ran down the stairs. Ludwig followed after him, mentally preparing himself for yet another chaotic Friday night.


	3. Guitar Hero

_A few weeks later_

Gilbert looked up at the giant calendar on the wall and frowned solemn frown.

"_2 weeks…"_ he thought quietly. He then let out a long sigh and readjusted the strap of his back pack on his shoulder. He stood there lost in thought, which made it even more surprising when he was violently tackled to the floor. In a panicked response he began to flail around insanely to no avail, a pair of tanned arms kept him pinned.

"Geez, someone's on edge today." Antonio laughed. Gilbert fumed as he sat up; punching the Spaniard hard on the arm. Quietly he stood back up and continued to look up at the calendar. His friends looked at him, and then back at each other, confused.

"Gilbert, are you ok _mi ami_?" The Frenchman asked gently, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert suddenly returned back to earth a quickly whipped around.

"W-what are you t-t-talking about Francis? I'm fine! The awesome me is fine! Kesesese lets go to our lockers!" he responded in a shaky rushed voice as he led his friends up the stairs to the storage units. But as he walked ahead that same serious look spread across his face. His school days were numbered. There were no more games, no more tomorrows, and certainly no more time to wait. He sighed, but was brought out of his trance by another tap on his shoulder.

"That's…not your locker Gilbert." Antonio said quietly. "That's a vending machine."

Gilbert looked down, and realized he had been staring deeply into a vending machine for about 5 minutes. He shook it off and began to laugh in order to relieve the tension, but his friends continued to stare at him with concern.

"You guys wait here; I'll go get my stuff!" Gilbert called out a little too loudly. Once out of sight Francis turned to Antonio

"What's wrong with him?" he questioned, Antonio just shrugged. Francis sighed and scratched his stubbled chin.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get it out of him tonight." Francis said with a small smile.

"Maybe our amigo has low blood sugar…" Antonio thought out loud "I'll give him a _tomate!_" Antonio shrieked with happiness as he whipped one of the red fruits out from his back-pack and ran in the direction the gilbert had travelled in. Francis sighed again, but not one of concern this time, one of amusement.

* * *

"Elizabeth? I asked if you understand."

Elizabeth heard the voice, but couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. She sat on that familiar red couch, her mouth pressed in a hard line and her eyes wide and staring ahead at nothing.

"Elizabeth!" the voice said louder, shaking her from her trance, she looked up at her father. His worn face full of worry and stern-ness. With a small sigh she looked down at her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I understand." She said in a small weak voice. The room was silent for a while, the only sound came from the clock on the wall. _Tick tok tick tok_. Seconds seemed like hours as the world stood still. No one breathed and no one moved. The sound of his shoes hitting the wooden floor as he walked away was first to interrupt the silence.

"…Good." Was all he said as he walked away, leaving her there alone to contemplate her fate. She sat still, very still. Staring down at her hands as if trying to memorize them, but really, not looking at anything at all. Her mind had gone blank and all her life seemed to fade away. Her future plans, her dreams, all gone. As she slowly returned to reality she lifted her head to stare at that clock. _Tick tok tick tok_. And with a shuttering breath she let out a mournful sob as she crumpled like a piece of wet paper to the floor.

* * *

"WOO~ YEAH!" Gilbert screamed as he lifted the plastic guitar above his head and began to "victory dance" around the room.

"Who's awesome, I'm awesome! Woo woo woo~" he continued to sing as he threw the controller to the ground and began to poke his opponent in the face with his fingers of awesome.

"Who cares it's just a stupid game!" Francis protested, removing the controller from around his neck.

"Stupid cause you're a _loooooossssseeer_." Gilbert sang to his friend as he and Antonio laughed loudly. Francis just pouted and crossed his arms and legs in a huff. Gilbert always beat him at guitar hero; he must have rigged the game!

"Well you seem to be in a much better mood amigo!" Antonio called to gilbert as they laughed. Francis agreed with a nod, crawling over to the two boys sprawled out on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"The awesome me never has a bad mood!" Gilbert protested.

"NO, something was up earlier, what was getting to you?" Francis insisted. Gilbert went quiet as both stared at him.

"I-it's nothing!" Gilbert protested with a smile. "It's all good, nothing to worry about!" Gilbert insisted, shoving the Frenchman off of him and sitting up, leaning against the sofa.

"a-ha! So you admit it _was _something!" Antonio interjected as he flopped down on the sofa.

"What is it Gilbert, you can tell us!" France pleaded, poking his German friend in the face. Gilbert remained silent, as if contemplating. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, they heard a small creak as the door was opened.

"Bruder…" the disheveled German muttered in a sleepy voice. Prussia grinned.

"Hey, wassup west? It's 3 o'clock in the morning shouldn't you be asleep!" he said in a demanding brotherly tone. Ludwig glared at his brother as he stepped into the room.

"I was just about to say the same to you. You three are too noisy." He said in a blunt voice. "You've waken all of us up. Now please, go to sleep!" Ludwig pleaded. Prussia scoffed in response, but Ludwig continued to glare.

"F-Fine! Come on you guys." Prussia cried out as he gave up, and led his friends to their sleeping spot.

"Ve…hi Gilbert." A quiet voice called from Ludwig's room. Gilbert grinned.

"Oh, Hi Feli. Hi Kiku." He said, aiming towards the Japanese boy on the chair. Kiku nodded and turned back to his magazine. After another glare from Ludwig, Gilbert continued to lead his friends to his room

A few short minutes later the lights were off and the infamous trio was almost asleep. That is, until Francis interjected.

"So, what is on your mind gilbert?" Francis questioned.

"Go to sleep Francis." Gilbert responded in a tired voice.

"Oh come on, tell us." Antonio added as he sat up and looked at his two friends.

"It's nothing you guys! Just go to sleep!" Gilbert cried out as he flipped over onto his stomach.

"Is it finals? College? Ludwig? A girl?-" Antonio listed, but was interrupted by Gilbert sitting up into a. He seemed to have been particularly agitated by the last idea.

"Its. Nothing." He insisted.

"Ooooooh, it _is _a girl!" Antonio said with a giggle.

"NO! It's fine, just drop it!" Gilbert said as he tossed his pillow at Antonio and flopped back down. After a few moments of silence, Francis slowly sat up as well.

"Is it Lizzy?" Francis questioned innocently. Gilbert then flew up, face red and eyes wide.

"W-what? Don't be stupid F-F-Francis!" Gilbert said in a similar way to the way he spoke that afternoon.

"Oh Please Gilbert, We're not idiots! We've seen how you look at her! You like her don't you!" Francis prodded as he scooted closer to Gilbert.

"I-I do not Like Lizzy!" Gilbert sputtered, but his tone told another story.

"Gilbert." Francis said in a stern voice with a hard expression on his face. All went quiet.

How did they know? He thought he had been so secretive about it. And no, he did not like Lizzy. He loved her. With all his heart he loved her. At first it had been like sibling love. She was his best friend and they hung out all the time. But then, around freshman year, things began to change. Lizzy had gone away to summer camp that summer, and when she had returned, she was completely different from what he had remembered. No longer was her hair up in a boring pony tail, But it was long and flowing. Her cheeks, instead of dirt, had blush on them. Her oversized Khaki pants had been replaced by long dresses. Everything about her was different. At that moment gilbert began to see his best friend in a whole new way, she wasn't just "Lizzy" anymore, she was Elizabeth. As the years went by his feeling only grew. He had always loved her; he just never had the courage to say it. And now that school was coming to an end, and everyone was drifting apart, he was running out of time too actually tell her everything he needed to say.

"Gilbert." Antonio whispered.

Francis sighed as he lay back down. "As I said Gilbert, we know how you feel. And if you don't want to admit it, that's ok. But I will say this. If there _is_ something you need to say to her, you should say it as soon as possible. And if you need any help, we're right here." The French-man said. Gilbert turned to him, smiled, and lay back down. He was followed by Antonio.

"…Thanks guys." He said quietly a few moments later.

"That's what besties are for." Antonio said in his usual happy tone. And with that the three boys fell asleep.

Oh dear lord that was cheesy! I'm so sorry! I suck at dramatic writing, I'm only good at comedic. I promise it's gonna get better! (And funnier) just be patient, it's all plot build-up. :D and I made everyone so OOC T_T I apologize

And I've only ever been to girl sleep-overs, never a guy's one. So I tried to take the ideas from the sleep-overs I've been to, and I tried to give them a boyish spin XD it didn't work so well. I don't know what boys do at sleep-overs.


End file.
